


Shot of Hope

by WhenWeNextMeetMyFriends



Series: An Alternate Fate (aka jordan lives and so do others) [3]
Category: The Crafting Dead
Genre: Also everyone else does, F/F, I mean, Jordan Lives AU, M/M, Multi, Okay so I know what you're gonna say, Shit Hits The Fan, but no spoilers, no one dies, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenWeNextMeetMyFriends/pseuds/WhenWeNextMeetMyFriends
Summary: “We don’t know.”We don’t know.We don’t know when Parker will turn.We don’t know when Parker will be gone.We just don’t know.





	Shot of Hope

“Put the syringe thingy down.”

The gun in my hands shook as I aimed it right between those cold, grey eyes. Barney was confused, until he saw the needle that had been about to stab into his neck.

“Parkers?” Barney backed away, “Rots? What’s goings on?”

“Go get help, Barney. I’ll keep him pinned down.” Barney didn’t move for a moment. “GO!”

He jumped, running around me and down the halls, calling for Goat. I kept the barrel of my gun aimed at the doctor’s head, ignoring the tremble spreading out from my shoulders.

“Now now, Parker,” His voice grated against my soul, his steps towards me too light to be human, “You know you won’t kill me.”

“Try me, fucker. You don’t know shit about me.” My voice kept its confidence, even if I wanted to hide from the soulless husk of a man before me. “What were you going to do to Barney?”

“Simple experiment,” His tone was aloof as he took another step forward. I fired a shot at the ground, right near his feet.

“Stay the fuck where you are,” I ordered, glaring at him. He raised his arms oh-so-innocently, that damned smirk not leaving his pale face.

“Parker!” My attention was drawn for a second, Nick was behind me, and that’s when I felt the prick in my right arm.

White-hot pain laced through my veins as the syringe emptied into my bloodstream, those eyes seeming pleased with their work. Everything that happened next was a blur.

A spray of blood from my right. A gunshot. My hand pressed against my arm, the pain spread. The injection site was numb.

“Parker,” I had fallen into Nick’s arms - my Nick, my brother, alive - “Stay with me. We can get you to Jin.”

I didn’t know who Jin was. I was lifted, held, carried down halls quickly. I glanced the body left behind, eyes glazing over, smile so satisfied even still. 

My thoughts were clouding over, I was hungry. I forced my mouth shut, feeling the change. It was potent, the overwhelming hunger driving me insane. 

I forced my eyes shut, as my mind shut down.

~

“Jordan, come on.”

I wanted to stay in the room, no matter how full of people it was. But a woman’s hand on my arm pulled me outside, into the airy hallway.

Nick had just come running in, Parker’s body in his arms. They had been unconscious, skin turning a green shade. I didn’t understand, but didn’t fight one other girl - I think she had said her name was Jess - pulling me out of the room.

Since then, Shark and Barney have joined us in waiting outside. They won’t tell me what happened. I don’t think they know either.

Silence hurts. I avoid eye contact, choosing to stick to my own. I never knew these people. I want to see Parker.

Ghetto leaves the room next, his eyes haunted. I run up to him, pulling him into a comforting hug. He hugs back, holding me close. I can feel the shake in his shoulders.

“What happened to them?” My voice is quiet, unsure. “Are they…”

“Doctor Ross infected them.” Ghetto doesn’t let go, but he raises his voice enough that everyone could hear him. “He’s the one that started this whole show. Everyone that’s been turned… it was him that started the whole mess.”

I heard Barney speak, Shark cursing, but I don’t move. I can’t move.

They can’t be turning. It’s the simple fact that they can’t die. They can’t.

Saffron left the room next. I felt it more than saw it. Her arms wrapped around me as Ghetto let go. I wasn’t moving, couldn’t move. Everything was dulled.

“Stabilized, for now,” She explained, “Not fully turned, but our supplies are limited. Jin doesn’t know if he can keep them stable.”

“How long will it be before....” Barney trailed off, sounding… concerned. Did he know Parker before this?

“We don’t know.”

We don’t know. 

We don’t know when Parker will turn.

We don’t know when Parker will be gone.

We just don’t know.

**Author's Note:**

> OKay so remember how I said there would be backstory?  
> I got sidetracked.  
> There should be some backstory coming later. But I figured I gotta write what I wanna write if I wanna keep this story going. So. You'll know more later.
> 
> Feel free to kill me in the comments. All the love to Charlie, for her lovely works in this fandom. I wanna help make this a common tag, even if it's with a shitty AU.


End file.
